April Carver
April Lauren Carver is one of the main characters in Chasing Life. She is a smart and quick witted aspiring journalist, who is trying to work her way up the ladder at a Boston newspaper by trying to impress her hard-nosed editor. When not pursuing the latest scoop, April tries to balance her ambitious career with her family – her widowed mom Sara, rebellious little sister Brenna and her grandmother. Just as things start to look up at work, home and on the romance front with co-worker Dominic, April gets the devastating news from an estranged uncle that she has cancer. Life changes, she sees things from a different perspective while trying to hold her life in place. Biography A smart, charismatic and quick-witted aspiring journalist in her twenties, April seems poised to have it all. She's landed a job at a major Boston newspaper and a date with her super-sexy co-worker, Dominic, all while managing to be a supportive daughter, grand-daughter and sister to her family, who've recently lost their patriarch to a tragic accident. In an unexpected twist of fate, April lands in the hospital where her estranged uncle, George, works as an oncologist, and she learns the devastating news that she has cancer. In the face of this daunting revelation, April refuses to give up her dreams and goals. As she fights to keep her life from unraveling, she'll discover new reserves of strength and passion within and find that facing death head-on may really be the only way to truly live. Physical: April is petite. She has shoulder long brown hair and brown eyes. She is olive-skinned. Relationships Brenna Brenna is April's sister. April looks out for Brenna when she gets into some bad situations. Brenna is the first family member to know that April has cancer. Afterwards, the two develop a much closer relationship. George George is ' Aprils uncle. George is the one that told '''April '''that she had cancer. Prior to this, the two hadn't spoken since the death of April's father, George's brother. He helps '''April' get ready for treatments and is also the person that April finally tells her family about her illness. Sara Carver Sara is April's mom. April has a close relationship with her mom. She is one of the last people to know that April '''has cancer, because '''April doesn't want to make life harder for her mom. After Sara finds out about April having cancer, she becomes over protective and their relationship gets worse. Sara eventually accepts, that it is April who has to make the desisions, they then become close again. Beth Beth is April's best friend. Beth is the first one to find out about April '''having cancer. She supports '''April from the start and her humorous/joking nature, often taking April's mind off of her illness. Beth accidentally tells Raquel that April has cancer and when April discovers this, they get into a fight. They don't talk for a while, but quickly make up. Natalie Ortiz Natalie is April's half-sister and is also April's half-bone marrow match. They are currently starting to build a relationship. Romantic Relationships Leo Leo and April were currently married.' April' first meets Leo, while on a job about his father's campaign. At first, April finds Leo arrogant and spoiled. They later meet at a cancer support group, where April '''discovers that Leo also has cancer. The two have a love/hate relationship, but eventually they develop feelings for each other and end up sleeping together. When '''April is in the hospital, she turns to Leo for support instead of Dominic. Leo proposes to April and they get married.April and Leo start fighting becuase Leo talks about having children and they don't leave things on good terms. April surprises Leo decorating the apartment like Italy for the honey moon they didn't get cause she was sick. They make up and have a good night together. The next morning April wakes up first and grabs a dessert from the night before, shaking Leo to wake up. Sadly Leo dies in his sleep from a blood clot it was like a headache he had no way of knowing he died next to April when she was sleeping. April calls 911 but he was gone. Beth finds a death note from Leo it was from before Leo's surgery when they weren't together yet just in case he died. They go on a scavenger hunt with Dominic they find the clue directing them to the last clue in the tree in the Cemetery and April says shes not ready to read it , for it to be over yet. But later when April was alone she goes and finds the last clue in the tree leaving April in better hopes with letters he left for the person he loved when he died. Saying he thanks the person who cared enough to look for the clues whoever they are. Dominic is''' April's ex-boyfriend. '''April had a crush on Dominic for a long time. They then start their relationship just as April discovers that she has cancer. She decides not to tell Dominic about her disease, because she gets the impression, that he doesn't want drama. Dominic doesn't find out about''' April's illness until he reads one of her articles online, while on a job abroad. He rushes home to '''April, only to find, that she turned to Leo for help instead of him, feeling hurt Dominic ends the relationship. Once April's half-sister Natalie begins staying in Boston, Dominic and Natalie start hanging out more and dated for awhile until he realized that he was still in love with April. Trivia Quotes "Did you seriously just hack into my wordpress while I was getting coffee for both of us?" - from April to Danny Gupta Gallery AP.jpg|'April' in her white blouse. AP1.jpg|'April' in her beautiful pink butterfly blouse. AP2.jpg|'April', with her gorgeous hair cut and her beautiful red dress. AP3.jpg|'April', at her uncle George Carver's office. AP4.jpg|'April" AP5.jpg|'April''' getting treatment for her cancer at the hospital. AP6.jpg|'April', finding out about her cancer relapsing. AP7.jpg|'April', has gone blonde. AP8.jpg|'April', with her beautiful face. AP9.jpg|'April', telling her sister Brenna about her having cancer. AP10.jpg|'April' in an office. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females